Ben buys a basket of lemons on sale for $\$23$ before tax. The sales tax is $8\%$. What is the total price Ben pays for the basket of lemons? (Round to the nearest hundredth or cent.)
Explanation: In order to find the total price, first find the amount of sales tax paid by multiplying the sales tax by the original price of the basket of lemons. ${8\%} \times {$23} =$ Percent means "out of one hundred," so $8\%$ is equivalent to $\frac{8}{100}$ which is also equal to $8 \div 100$ $8 \div 100 = 0.08$ Multiply the sales tax you just converted into a decimal by the original price to find the amount of sales tax that must be paid. ${0.08} \times {$23} = {$1.84}$ Add the sales tax you just found to the original price to find the final price Ben paid. ${$1.84} + {$23.00} = $24.84$ Ben needs to pay $$24.84.$